Soul Eater : New generation, new adventure
by Tiphaine-Yushumi
Summary: Une génération après les évènements de l'anime, Tsuki Albarn, jeune fille de 14 ans, entre à Shibusen. Fille de deux personnalités importantes de l'école, elle tente malgré tout de se faire un nom à elle. Elle ne s'attend pas aux aventures que va lui faire vivre cette école, où ses parents ont su devenir des héros... Reprend les anime Soul Eater et Soul Eater Not.
1. Prologue 1

_Ceci est mon tout premier écrit sur Soul Eater, l'un de mes anime préféré, et qui m'a donné plusieurs idées pour une future fanfiction, dont j'ai déjà commencé à développer les idées des premiers chapitres. Le problème qui se pose, c'est je n'ai pas lu le manga en entier parce que j'achète la version compilée (j'ai donc lu jusqu'au tome 7 à peine pour le moment...) du coup, pour ma fanfiction, je vais essentiellement me baser sur l'anime, quitte à rajouter lorsque j'aurai fini le manga quelques détails qui le reprennent. Il est donc possible que certains détails ne collent pas au manga, et dans ce cas-là, j'en suis désolée..._ **  
** _Pour ceux qui ont été déçus de la fin de l'anime, je m'excuse, mais ce prologue reprend directement cette fin, et je comprendrais que vous ne veuillez pas le lire._ _(AH ET AU FAIT JE SUIS EGALEMENT FAN DE SOUL EATER NOT, DONC J'EN REPRENDRAIS AUSSI LA TRAME DANS CES 3 PROLOGUES ! Je sais qu'en faisant ça, je m'enlève pas mal de lecteurs potentiels, mais je m'en fiche, j'aime Soul Eater Not malgré tout ce qu'on peut lui reprocher, donc j'en reprend la trame aussi. Surtout dans le troisième prologue en fait, et ensuite dans ma fanfiction en général.)_ **  
** _Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas Soul Eater, ou qui n'ont pas vu/terminé l'anime Soul Eater, mais... que faites-vous encore là ?! Vous n'êtes pas encore parti le regarder/terminer ?!_ **  
** _Quant aux autres, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et si vous avez la moindre question ou remarque, n'hésitez pas !_ **  
** _Notes : Cet O-S est le premier d'une suite de trois qui jouent le rôle des trois prologues à ma future fanfiction. Tout comme le manga Soul Eater contient trois prologues (1- Soul Eater ; 2- Black*Star ; 3- Death The Kid) j'ai voulu faire de même pour ma fanfiction. J'ai également remarqué que les titres faisaient à chaque fois référence au garçon de l'équipe. Pour Soul, je comprend, c'est lui qui donne son nom au manga, quant à Black*Star et Kid, ce sont les meisters, donc je peux comprendre, ce n'est une critique que je fais, juste une remarque._ **  
** _Mais du coup, j'ai voulu mettre à l'honneur les filles de Soul Eater, et mes prologues se nomment donc Maka Albarn, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Elizabeth et Patricia Thompson._

 _Sur ce, désolée pour ce long pavé, et bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Prologue/O-S N°1 : _ **Maka Albarn.**_

 **P.D.V Normal.**

Quelques jours après la bataille finale contre le Kishin Azura, tout le monde se remet lentement des combats acharnés, et la ville de Death City se reconstruit peu à peu. Nos jeunes héros retournent donc à Shibusen, et reprennent le cours de leur vie...  
C'était le matin, Maka et Soul venaient d'arriver à Shibusen, et croisèrent BlackStar et Tsubaki dans un couloir, non loin de la classe Croissant de Lune. Kid, Liz et Patty arrivèrent rapidement, tandis que Soul et Black*Star tapèrent dans la main de l'autre en se saluant, et que Tsubaki et Maka se saluaient aussi, avant que les quatre ne se tournent vers les trois autres. Tout le monde allait bien, même si la fatigue des combats se faisait encore sentir. Enfin, sauf évidemment pour Black*Star qui, toujours autant énergique, n'arrêtait pas de parler, et de frimer comme à son habitude. Peut-être même plus que d'habitude. Les autres l'écoutaient d'une oreille distraite, sauf pour Tsubaki, qui continuait à lui sourire, et qui, étant sa partenaire, comprenait mieux que les autres qu'il avait été un peu ébranlé par le combat contre le Kishin, au cours duquel ça n'avait pas été lui, mais Maka qui avait su se distinguer en battant l'ennemi seul. Bien que ses amis lui avaient fait gagner du temps pendant qu'elle ramenait Soul, ce qui avait conduit à la suite que tous connaissaient, mais sans savoir exactement les détails. Elle savait que Black*Star allait mettre un peu de temps pour digérer ça, considérant cela comme une sorte de défaite, bien qu'il se réjouisse également du fait que Maka ait pu montrer sa véritable force.  
Malheureusement, Black*Star faisant de grands gestes depuis tout à l'heure, devant les regards blasés de Kid et Soul, tandis que Patty riait en faisant semblant de l'admirer, mit sans le faire exprès un coup de coude dans les côtes de Maka, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'esquiver, occupée à discuter avec Liz. Lorsque le coude de son ami s'enfonça pile sur la blessure infligée par Azura, la jeune fille, sur le coup de la surprise, ne put retenir un cri de douleur. La force du cri de Maka surprit tout le monde. Ils se tournèrent tous vers elle pour la fixer avec des airs interrogateurs. Il était rare que Maka crie de douleur. D'habitude, face à elle, c'était les autres qui gémissaient. La jeune fille réalisa son erreur, et s'empressa de rassurer tout le monde, en expliquant juste qu'elle avait un hématome à cet endroit, qui n'avait pas encore totalement guéri, et qu'elle n'avait crié aussi fort, que simplement parce qu'elle avait juste été surprise par le coup. Black*Star s'excusa, un peu perturbé et inquiet, en la fixant bizarrement, puis en jetant un coup d'œil à Soul qui haussa les épaules pour dire que lui non plus n'y croyait pas et ne comprenait pas. L'incident clos en apparence, ils continuèrent tous de discuter, avant que les cours ne commencent. La journée passa tranquillement, jusqu'à ce que les amis se disent au revoir au bas des marches de Shibusen, et que Maka et Soul rentrent chez eux.  
Soul, qui avait été encore moins concentré sur les cours que d'habitude, avait passé son temps à se demander si oui ou non sa partenaire lui cachait quelque chose. Maka ne crierait pas comme ça pour un hématome. Un cri d'indignation aurait été plus logique venant d'elle. Et puis, très logiquement, elle aurait ensuite frappé Black*Star d'un Maka Chop, pour le calmer. Mais non, au lieu de ça, elle s'était empressée de se justifier. Suspicieux, il observa la jeune fille enlever sa veste et ses chaussures, mettre ses chaussons, et partir se changer. Pendant ce temps, le jeune homme réfléchit à tout ça, et décida qu'il allait trouver ce que sa meister lui cachait. Alors qu'elle revenait et se dirigeait vers la cuisine, pour commencer à préparer leur dîner, en fredonnant un air, Soul lui demanda de lui montrer son hématome. Maka pila, écarquillant les yeux, avant de se tourner vers lui avec un sourire qui se voulait convaincant :

-Hein ? Mais non, ça va, c'est juste un hématome ! Fit-elle, un rire nerveux dans la voix.

La faux, pas convaincue du tout, insista :

-Juste pour que je t'aide à le soigner ! On doit avoir une crème dans la salle de bain.  
-Mais enfin, c'est pas grand-chose, ce sera guéri d'ici un ou deux jours ! Répliqua-t-elle, tendue.

De plus en plus suspicieux, Soul, sourcils froncés, à la fois agacé et vexé que sa meister lui cache quelque chose, avait avancé vers Maka, qui reculait d'autant de pas, paniquant intérieurement. A ce rythme-là, il allait tout découvrir. Elle protesta tout en reculant, arguant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'elle pouvait se soigner toute seule, et qu'elle allait de ce pas à la salle de bain mettre une crème. Soul ne la crut pas, à cause de son mouvement de recul, et de son regard paniqué. Il finit par la coincer contre le mur de la cuisine, et devant le refus de la jeune fille de dire quoi que ce soit, et son regard fuyant, il souleva son T-shirt sans prévenir. Maka n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était déjà trop tard. Soul avait vu. La blessure au flanc que lui avait infligée Azura durant la bataille finale. Lâchant le T-shirt en pâlissant, il écarquilla les yeux et recula d'un pas, choqué, les souvenirs lui revenant dans un flash. Soul se souvint de ce hurlement qu'il avait entendu alors qu'il était encore à moitié inconscient. Après les événements, Maka n'ayant pas eu l'air de souffrir une fois qu'elle avait définitivement battu le Kishin, il avait conclu qu'il avait simplement rêvé.  
Mais il avait maintenant la preuve que ce hurlement terrifiant était bien celui de Maka, lorsqu'Azura l'avait blessée. Paralysé par l'horreur et la culpabilité, Soul ne pensa même pas à se mettre en colère du fait que Maka lui ait caché cette blessure, se sentant trop coupable. Horrifié, il se laissa tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine. Maka l'approcha doucement et s'assit sur une chaise à côté de lui, inquiète de son manque de réaction, et lui expliqua calmement les raisons qui l'avait poussée à lui cacher cette blessure.

-Comme tu t'en doutes, c'était pendant la bataille contre le Kishin. Tu étais dans les pommes, et je me suis battue contre lui, en déconnectant mon esprit pour me battre plus efficacement. Je sais, c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Ajouta-t-elle rapidement, devançant la réaction de Soul.

Elle reprit et lui expliqua que ses souvenirs avaient été assez flou ensuite, jusqu'à ce qu'Azura ne la réveille. Lorsque Soul demanda ce qu'avait fait exactement Azura et que sa partenaire lui répondit, il eut un vertige un instant en imaginant la scène.

-En fait, poursuivit Maka, je comptais vraiment me faire soigner par Marie. Je suis passée à l'infirmerie dès le lendemain de la bataille. Sauf que... j'ai vu tous les blessés de Death City et les élèves de Shibusen qui avaient été victimes malgré eux de la bataille. Tu te rappelles, ils avaient même dû transformer une salle de classe en infirmerie provisoirement, tellement ils n'avaient plus de place.

Soul hocha lentement la tête, il s'en souvenait lui aussi, et Maka reprit :

-En voyant ça, je me suis dit que ce que j'avais n'était pas grand-chose, et j'ai décidé d'attendre. Tu sais, c'est pas beau à voir, mais... ça ne fait pas si mal que ça. Bon, un peu plus qu'un hématome, j'avoue ! Finit-elle avec un sourire en plaisantant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Mais elle comprit vite que cela n'avait pas marché. Lui en voulait-il pour ne rien lui avoir dit ? Ou plus vraisemblablement, il devait sans doute s'en vouloir pour ne pas avoir pu l'aider à ce moment-là. Intérieurement, elle soupira. Quand est-ce que son imbécile de partenaire comprendrait que c'était à elle de devenir plus forte, et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus tout le temps risquer sa vie pour elle ?  
Soul, encore plus horrifié par les détails donnés par sa meister, songeait que c'était de sa faute si sa partenaire avait été blessée. Après tout, elle avait affronté le Kishin seule, et ce, en grande partie parce que lui n'avait été pas assez fort pour se tenir à ses côtés et la protéger. Il s'en voulait énormément. Sans s'en rendre compte, Soul, tête baissée, lâcha un « Je suis désolé » murmuré, que Maka parvint cependant à entendre.  
La meister en faux redressa la tête en écarquillant les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit la voix tremblante de son partenaire. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle comprit que non seulement elle avait bien deviné ce qui agitait les pensées de son arme, mais en plus qu'il était au bord des larmes. Cette idée choqua Maka, peu habituée à voir Soul dans un tel état. En y réfléchissant bien, il lui semblait qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Fronçant les sourcils, refusant qu'il se torture ainsi plus longtemps pour un fait que personne n'aurait pu empêcher, elle prit sa main droite de ses deux mains, les serra doucement, et lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs leva ses yeux couleur rubis vers elle, elle le regarda très sérieusement et déclara, en mettant toute sa conviction dans ses yeux et sa voix pour le convaincre :

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Soul. Ce n'est de la faute de personne. Sans toi, je ne serais jamais arrivé jusqu'ici, et tu m'as protégée un nombre incalculable de fois, un peu trop au péril de ta vie à mon goût d'ailleurs, et tu m'as encouragée et poussée chaque fois que je voulais abandonner. Et puis, sans toi, je n'aurais jamais battu Azura. Rappelle-toi, tu t'es interposé pour me protéger de l'attaque d'Azura, alors que je tremblais de peur. C'est toi qui m'as donné la force de me relever et de continuer à me battre. Pour toi, et pour les autres sans qui je n'aurais rien pu faire non plus. Ni eux, ni toi, n'auraient pu faire plus pour m'aider.

Soul la regarda droit dans les yeux, et réalisa alors qu'il voulait réellement la protéger, et non pas parce qu'elle était sa partenaire et meister, non pas parce que c'était son devoir en tant qu'arme, ni même parce qu'elle était sa meilleure amie, mais parce qu'il tenait énormément à elle, et bien plus qu'il ne le pensait. Alors qu'il se faisait la promesse solennelle de ne plus jamais laisser personne toucher à Maka ou la blesser, il comprit confusément que ses sentiments pour sa meister avaient évolués. Il ne pensait pas tenir autant à elle.  
Quant à Maka, cela faisait déjà un moment qu'elle souhaiterait que son partenaire la regarde autrement, et c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle aimerait devenir plus forte, pour que son arme la voie autrement que comme une chose faible à protéger, un poids. Elle aimerait tellement lui montrer sa force, et monter dans son estime. Son combat contre le grand dévoreur était un premier pas vers son but, et elle s'en réjouissait. Cette histoire aura au moins eu un avantage.  
Soul, décidé par sa promesse et ses sentiments, sans vraiment réfléchir, se leva et enlaça Maka en lui promettant de la protéger. Celle-ci rougit, ne sachant pas vraiment si elle pouvait espérer quelque chose, ou si son partenaire avait juste besoin de réconfort. Elle répondit à l'étreinte de son partenaire, et lui promit de ne plus lui cacher de telles choses, et que dorénavant elle lui dirait tout. Et qu'elle allait devenir plus forte, aussi, pour qu'il n'ait plus à s'inquiéter de ce genre de chose.  
La regardant intensément, faisant rougir un peu plus la jeune fille, il fixa son regard doux, ses yeux vert menthe, son visage innocent, et ses rougeurs adorables, et rapprocha doucement ses lèvres de celles de sa partenaire, en lui laissant le temps de réagir. Lorsqu'il vit que la jeune fille ne comptait pas le repousser, trop heureux et impatient, il brisa les quelques centimètres le séparant de sa partenaire, et l'embrassa. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Maka sourit, les yeux pétillants de joie, et Soul comprit que malgré son côté désabusé et anti-romantique, il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle.

Autrefois, il aurait pensé « Pas cool, pas cool du tout ». Aujourd'hui, il se surprend à ajouter dans ses pensées « Cependant, Maka est la meister et la petite-amie la plus cool dont j'aurais pu rêver. ».

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est déjà la fin de cet O-S très court (et encore je me suis battue pour qu'il fasse plus de 2000 mots !) qui sert aussi de prologue à ma future fanfiction ! Je déteste écrire de la romance ! Je n'y arrive tellement pas ! En lire ne me dérange pas du tout (je suis même plutôt guimauve comme fille) et il en faut beaucoup pour me gêner habituellement, mais entre lire et écrire... j'y arrive pas ! Même là, j'étais toute gênée devant mon écran... Je me désespère..._

 _En tous cas, je pense l'améliorer plus tard, donc si vous avez des idées, ou des remarques à faire, n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	2. Prologue 2

_Et voilà le second prologue de ma fanfiction ! Bonne lecture ! En espérant que ça vous plaise ! ^^_

* * *

Prologue/O-S N°2 : _ **Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.**_

 **P.D.V Tsubaki.**

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines que Soul et Maka sortaient ensemble. Personne ne savait vraiment comment ça s'était fait d'ailleurs. J'avais bien essayé de soutirer des informations à Maka, mais elle n'avait rien voulu me dire. J'avais fini par laisser tomber l'affaire en me disant que je le saurais sans doute un jour, mais je savais que Liz continuait de la harceler à ce sujet, et que Maka avait tendance à l'éviter, du coup. J'avais habilement interrogé Black*Star, qui, lui, avait posé des questions beaucoup, beaucoup moins habilement à Soul, et de fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs s'était méfié, et Black*Star n'avait rien pu obtenir d'intéressant non plus. Mais bon, en réalité, dans cette histoire, ce n'était pas la question de comment nos deux amis s'étaient avoué leur amour qui me préoccupait le plus, je devais bien l'avouer. Je me réjouissais vraiment pour mes amis, j'avais d'ailleurs toujours pensé qu'ils iraient bien ensemble, et je n'étais pas la seule à le penser, mais toute cette histoire me faisait me poser une question : « Et moi ? » Une question toute simple, toute innocente, de deux mots seulement, mais qui agitait mes pensées depuis quelques temps déjà. Heureusement, personne n'avait remarqué mon inattention, du fait que je ne m'implique déjà pas énormément d'habitude dans les événements qui se produisent autour de moi, même si hier, Maka m'avait demandé s'il y avait un problème, parce qu'elle avait cru remarquer que je n'étais plus très attentive en cours, ce qui était vrai. J'avais réussi à dissiper les doutes en prétextant la fatigue, et elle m'avait cru. Tant mieux. Mais... Cette question ne cessait pas de tourner et tourner dans ma tête, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que je constatais l'évolution de la relation de Maka et Soul. Et moi dans tout ça ? Quand est-ce que mon tour viendra ? En fait, ce n'est pas tant le fait de démarrer une relation amoureuse avec quelqu'un qui me préoccupe, cela viendra un jour, sans que je ne m'y attende, et je n'en ai pas particulièrement hâte maintenant. Non, ce qui m'embête, c'est plutôt... Avec qui ? Jusqu'à présent, je me suis toujours contentée de suivre mon partenaire dans toutes ses aventures, et cela me suffisait. Mais maintenant ? En réalité, je ne me vois pas du tout dans une relation amoureuse... Parce que ça signifierait mettre fin à mon partenariat avec Black*Star. Ou du moins, la mettre entre parenthèses, puisqu'alors j'habiterais chez l'élu de mon cœur. Beaucoup de choses deviendraient compliquées. Peut-être trop compliquées pour être. Non, sans doute que je vais juste continuer à suivre Black*Star où qu'il aille, toute ma vie. Je ne me vois vraiment pas faire ma vie sans lui. Mais alors, pourrais-je être réellement épanouie sans avoir de relation amoureuse ? Est-ce que vraiment cette vie me conviendra ? Sans doute que oui. Mais je ne sais pas, j'ai comme l'impression qu'il y aurait une sorte de vide, comme un manque, un creux dans mon cœur. Ce serait toute une partie de la vie que je ne pourrais pas expérimenter. Toutes ces choses d'une vie de couple. Comme le premier rendez-vous, le premier baiser, la... première fois, ou des petites choses du quotidien, pas forcément importantes, comme des échanges, des conversations, des gestes, qu'on ne partage pas dans une relation comme l'amitié où le partenariat meister-arme. Et puis, cela signifierait également renoncer aussi à des évènements importants comme le mariage, ou, renoncer à avoir des enfants... Oui, je crois qu'être mère est une expérience que j'aimerais vraiment vivre, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois. Avoir un enfant, c'est quelque chose d'unique, rempli de pleins de petites joies et peines, assister à la vie, la vie qu'on a donné, grandir et mûrir, guider cet enfant, l'accompagner, pour finalement le voir partir, faire sa vie adulte, et lui-même faire de même, c'est un cycle qui se répète d'ordinaire, mais qui s'interromprait si je renonçais à l'amour. Oui, avoir un enfant, ça remplit le cœur de tellement d'affection qu'il en déborde. Ou du moins, je suppose que c'est ainsi. Le saurais-je un jour ? Quelle décision, quelle porte me mènera au plus grand bonheur, quel qu'il soit ? Cette indécision me frustre, même si je suppose que de l'extérieur, ça ne doit pas vraiment se voir. Cacher ou du moins ne pas laisser éclater mes sentiments et dans ma nature, mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que je n'éprouve pas de sentiments, ou que je n'ai jamais été en colère, loin de là. Même si ça arrive très rarement, il m'est même déjà arrivé de frapper Black*Star (mais pas trop méchamment évidemment). En cela, Maka a été un vrai modèle d'ailleurs.  
Pour changer l'angle avec lequel aborder ce problème qui me semble purement insoluble, et que je ne résoudrai sûrement pas en relisant mes cours, -même si je pourrais demander des conseils à l'élève la plus assidue que je connaisse, Maka-, je décide de reprendre du début l'énoncé du problème, mais cette fois-ci... avec mon partenaire et ami. Car... et Black*Star, qu'en pense-t-il, lui ? Y pense-t-il seulement ? Il est bien plus intelligent qu'il ne le laisse paraître j'en ai la preuve au quotidien, mais se préoccupe-t-il de ce genre de choses, ou préfère-t-il les ignorer tout simplement. Je ne sais pas. Mais en tous cas, je le vois mal sortir avec une fille. Ou plutôt, je vois mal une fille sortir avec lui. Quelle fille serait assez patiente et tolérante pour supporter le caractère particulier et enflammé de mon meister ? Peu de gens, assurément... Les images de notre rencontre me vinrent alors à l'esprit, et je souris. Oui, une personne comme moi, sans doute. Après tout, ne suis-je pas capable d'ajuster ma longueur d'âme à la sienne ? Et au quotidien, je le supporte plutôt bien, malgré son caractère égocentrique en apparence. Je suis la première personne qui ait réellement compris que le caractère particulier de Black*Star cachait une âme blessée par ses origines. Et il est la première personne qui se soit vraiment intéressée à moi, et ce, malgré mon côté transparent. Oui, on s'était bien trouvés tout de même, en tant que partenaires et amis, et on se complétaient à la perfection. Mais, alors... Est-ce que... Est-ce que nous pourrions former...  
Mais Black*Star m'interrompit dans mes pensées, m'empêchant de formuler le reste de ma phrase dans ma tête, en se matérialisant devant moi, son visage a à peine dix centimètres du mien, l'air sérieux, son regard émeraude se plantant dans le mien. Et lorsque Black*Star est sérieux, surtout en dehors d'un combat, il y a des raisons de s'inquiéter, bien que je sache très bien que mon partenaire aux cheveux bleus ne se résume pas à un idiot, et qu'il savait être sérieux lorsque les circonstances l'exigeaient.

-Tsubaki, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda-t-il sans me lâcher du regard.

* * *

 **P.D.V Normal.**

Il était rare que Tsubaki ait un air triste sur le visage, et cela perturbait et inquiétait un peu le jeune homme aux cheveux bleu ciel. La jeune fille n'avait jamais d'effusion de sentiment et restait en général calme en toutes circonstances, avec son doux sourire habituel. Alors là, voir ce regard bleu marine triste, non Black*Star n'aimait pas ça. Lui aussi, la relation nouvelle de leurs deux amis l'avait fait réfléchir. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à sa partenaire, et même s'il est certain qu'elle ne le verra sans doute jamais comme un petit-ami potentiel, il déteste l'idée qu'elle puisse un jour partir pour faire sa vie avec un autre. Même si alors elle restait proche de lui, en tant qu'amie, il ne le supporterait pas, il s'était habitué à ce qu'ils vivent ensemble, et dorment dans la même chambre. Sa vie serait bien vide sans Tsubaki, sans cette routine, cette vie qu'ils mènent ensemble. Il continua à fixer son arme, un peu anxieux à l'idée qu'elle puisse vouloir partir. Après tout, il ne pourrait pas la forcer à rester avec lui éternellement, surtout une fois qu'il aurait fait d'elle une Death Scythe... Et malgré ses pitreries habituelles, il y tenait, à faire d'elle une Death Scythe. C'était une tâche qu'il prenait au sérieux, et bien plus que le reste, malgré les apparences.  
Tsubaki, qui, elle, a rarement vu un air inquiet sur le visage de son partenaire, décide de le rassurer, un peu maladroitement, avec un sourire doux comme à son habitude :

-Oh, ce n'est rien, j'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées !

Black*Star devint suspicieux en trouvant que le sourire de la jeune fille et ses mots sonnaient faux. Il n'était pas du genre à accorder d'importance à ce genre de choses en général, mais dès lors que cela concernait sa partenaire, et que celle-ci lui cachait quelque chose, il accordait tout de suite plus d'importance à ces détails. Il plissa les yeux, en s'approchant encore un peu d'elle, et la jeune fille rougit légèrement, mal à l'aise devant l'insistance de son partenaire, en comprenant que, définitivement, son meister n'était pas un idiot comme la plupart des gens le croyaient. Elle soupira intérieurement avec un sourire amusé, et lâcha en décidant de ne pas en dire trop :

-En fait, c'est juste que la relation entre Maka et Soul me faisait réfléchir.

Black*Star recula d'un pas les yeux écarquillés. Il paniquait, en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de ce qu'il redoutait tant, Tsubaki hésitait à le laisser pour un autre homme ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser ça faire ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser partir la jeune fille, pas sans lui dire ! Il recula d'un autre pas, puis, prenant une grande inspiration, regarda droit dans les yeux sa partenaire qui ne comprenait rien de ce qui se passait, et prenant un air grave et sérieux comme Tsubaki n'en avait jamais vu sur le visage de son partenaire, lui annonça :

-Je t'aime Tsubaki. Je ne veux pas que tu partes. Je sais que c'est égoïste et soudain de ma part, mais je veux pas que tu me laisse !

* * *

 **P.D.V Tsubaki.**

Je virai pivoine en entendant les mots de Black*Star, et écarquillai les yeux. Que...Que venait-il de se passer ?! Après que je lui ai avoué une partie de ce qui agitait mes pensées, il avait eu l'air horrifié et se reprenant, il m'avouait que... qu'il m'aimait ?! Il... M'aimait. Moi. Tsubaki. Je souris doucement. Ce moment, je le comprenais seulement maintenant, c'était celui que j'attendais, le signe dont j'avais besoin pour prendre une décision, pour me dire dans quelle voie avancer, quel chemin prendre. Relevant la tête vers mon meister qui avait rougit et attendait ma réponse nerveusement, attendrie, je lui souris maladroitement, me mit à genoux, et l'enlaçai, les larmes coulant librement sur mes joues. Il s'assit également à genoux, et je me blottis dans ses bras, avec un sourire grandissant, mon cœur battant plus vite et plus fort. Je me sentais tellement vivante dans ses bras, à ma place. Comment n'avais-je pas compris plus tôt mes sentiments pour lui ? Il me serra plus fort tandis que le regardai avec mes yeux emplis de larmes de joie, et je lui murmurai avec une voix tremblante :

-Je t'aime aussi Black*Star... Et je te promets de toujours, toujours rester avec toi.

* * *

 **P.D.V Normal.**

Black*Star sourit en reprenant son visage assuré habituel, ferma les yeux, heureux, en lâchant doucement :

-J'espère bien. Puisque je surpasse les Dieux, je ne peux pas laisser partir la Déesse que tu es !

Tsubaki rit légèrement. Oui, Black*Star pouvait paraître prétentieux en se prétendant au-dessus des Dieux, mais il avait en grande estime ses amis, qu'ils plaçaient à son niveau ou presque. Tsubaki était très heureuse et fière d'être sa Déesse.

-Dis, Tsubaki... Tu savais que le camélia dans le langage des fleurs signifiait la perfection ou le charme ? Je me suis renseigné.

La jeune fille rouvrit des yeux arrondis par la surprise. Elle ne le savait pas, elle n'avait jamais cherché à se renseigner sur la signification de son prénom, trop focalisée sur le fait que son prénom renvoyait à une fleur sans odeurs, sans attraits.

-Et puis, tu n'es pas une fleur sans odeur. Tu portes le parfum le plus parfaitement charmeur que je connaisse...

* * *

 _Oh déesse que j'ai galéré à écrire cet O-S ! J'ai déjà dit que je haïssais écrire de la romance ? Nan parce que je m'améliore toujours pas ! Plus sérieusement, le plus gros problème est venu du fait que lorsque j'ai terminé d'écrire l'O-S, il faisait environ 1400 mots... Sur 2000... Doooonc, j'ai rajouté et rajouté des détails jusqu'à arriver à 2000 mots ! J'espère que l'O-S n'en est pas trop lourd ou lassant pour autant ! ._

 _Encore une fois, j'espère pouvoir améliorer cet O-S dans le futur, alors n'hésitez pas à commenter si cet O-S vous a plu, ou si vous avez des idées !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

 **By Tiphaine-Yushumi.**


	3. Prologue 3

_Et voilà enfin le dernier prologue qui signe la fin de cette génération ! La prochaine fois, je vous publierai le premier chapitre !_

 _Bonne lecture ! ^^_

* * *

Prologue/O-S N°3 : ** _Elizabeth & Patricia Thompson._**

 **P.D.V Patty.**

Les deux premiers couples se sont formés il y a déjà plusieurs semaines. Petit à petit, Kid et Liz aussi se rapprochent. Mais je ne suis pas jalouse, ou blessée, ni quoi que ce soit. Non, loin de là, je me réjouis énormément pour eux, et cela fait longtemps que je fais ce que je peux avec des plans discrets, pour que tout aille dans ce sens là. Je pense que, tout comme en voyant la relation de Soul et Maka et celle de Tsubaki et Black*Star, on peut déduire qu'aucune relation amoureuse n'est pareille à une autre, il existe aussi différentes sortes d'âmes-sœurs, qui correspondent chacune à diverses relations, et je considère bien plus Kid comme un grand-frère (ou mon beau-frère !) que comme un potentiel petit-ami. Je pense aussi, que, pour le moment, je ne suis pas vraiment prête, et que je ne suis pas du tout intéressée non plus par le fait d'avoir un petit-ami, et puis, après tout, je pourrai toujours voir ça plus tard. Pour le moment, mes divers complots pour faire réaliser leurs sentiments à mon imbécile de meister et mon idiote de sœur me divertissent et m'occupent suffisamment ! J'avancerai à mon rythme, peut-être plus lentement que les autres, mais j'avancerai, jusqu'à finir par trouver mon âme-sœur qui correspondra à une relation amoureuse, et avec qui je pourrai passer le restant de ma vie. Oui, comme ça, ça me va tout à fait !  
Cette réflexion me fait penser que personne, exceptés ma sœur et Kid ne pourrait se douter que de telles pensées me traversent l'esprit. Des pensées aussi... développées et réfléchies paraîtraient un peu étrange lorsqu'on considère mon comportement au quotidien. Pour les autres, je suis une gamine de deux ans dans le corps d'une jeune fille de 18 ans, qui agit aussi infantilement que Black*Star agit de façon arrogante. Mais si lui ne l'est pas réellement, en réalité moi non plus ! J'ai été une enfant, puis une délinquante, et enfin aujourd'hui, je suis une jeune fille mature, mais qui s'amuse bien plus lorsqu'elle joue la gamine immature. Voir parfois les regards des autres, qui ne savent jamais trop quoi me dire, ou comment m'expliquer certaines choses devant mes actions ou questions étranges me fait tellement rire. Vraiment, leur têtes sont épiques à chaque fois, je ne suis jamais déçue ! Oui, c'est ainsi que tout le monde me voit, sauf ma sœur et Kid, qui connaissent aussi l'autre partie de moi, celle mature et éventuellement sérieuse. Cette partie gamine que je joue la plupart du temps devant les autres n'est pas quelque chose de faux, mais quelque chose qui a au contraire toujours été en moi. Cette partie de moi-même représente celle que j'aurais sans doute été si je n'avais pas vécu dans la rue, et dû me battre pour survivre dans les rues de Brooklyn. Ma sœur aussi a changé d'ailleurs. Sans pour autant devenir quelqu'un d'autre, elle ressemble déjà plus à celle qu'elle aurait été si nous n'avions pas eu ce passif de délinquantes. Vous trouvez ça normal, vous, qu'une jeune fille qui a dû lutter pour sa vie et celle de sa sœur, en faisant tout un tas de choses malhonnêtes, ait peur des esprits et de tout ce qui est surnaturel ? Surtout en considérant qu'elle-même est une arme démoniaque et mange des âmes ? Trop ironique pour être vrai selon moi.  
C'est notre entrée à Death City, puis à Shibusen qui a tout changé, et qui nous a fait passer de délinquantes flippantes, à une jeune fille flippée de beaucoup de choses et une gamine immature. D'abord, notre rencontre avec Kid, un hasard, et pourtant, avec le recul, en sachant qu'il est à la fois une âme-sœur de Liz et de moi, -à des niveaux différents certes, mais âme-sœur quand même-, je me demande parfois si ce ne serait pas le destin, finalement. Ensuite, notre travail au Deathbuck's Cafe chez Master. Je me souviens encore de la sensation du bracelet à pisteur GPS sur mon poignet. Au cas où il nous reprendrait l'envie de faire une connerie. Shibusen connaissait ainsi tous nos mouvements. A l'époque nous détestions cela, nous qui avions tant été habituées à snous débrouiller par nous-même et être indépendantes, être surveillées jour et nuit nous était bien désagréable. Mais... Si nous n'avions pas eu ces bracelets, aurions-nous dérapé ? En fait, je pense que oui. La seule chose qui nous retenait parfois, c'était justement ces foutus bracelets. Alors au fond, tant mieux, parce que sans ça, nous ne serions pas entrées à Shibusen, et rien ne se serait déroulé de la même façon... Nous n'aurions pas rencontrés les autres, ni eu toutes ces aventures délirantes, dangereuses, mais drôles aussi... Et je n'aurais pas pu m'amuser à tenter de mettre ensemble Liz et Kid. Cela aurait été bien regrettable et dramatique...  
Mais aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, ce n'est pas tout à fait Kid qui nous a fait changé. Non, c'est plutôt la rencontre de ces élèves de NOT, dont surtout une, qui malgré sa naïveté et sa jeunesse, et son inexpérimentation, nous avait appris ce qu'était le pardon, et aussi que nous pouvions faire confiance maintenant. Lorsque j'avais voulu frapper ce client qui m'avait envoyé un verre d'eau en plein visage, Liz m'en avait empêchée. J'avais cru que c'était parce que nous aurions des ennuis. Mais lorsque quelqu'un s'en prenait à moi, de quelque manière que ce soit, elle ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'à me venger. Elle ne m'avait empêchée de le frapper que pour le frapper elle-même. Et cette jeune fille s'était interposée et avait pris le coup. Parce qu'elle savait ce qui se passerait si nous provoquions un nouvel esclandre. Cette même jeune fille qu'on avait méprisée pendant une semaine, qu'on avait terrifiée et humiliée avec ses deux amies, rien que par jalousie de leur vie qui semblait parfaite, de leur sourire qui était sincère parce qu'elle n'avait pas connu ce que nous, nous avions connu. C'était tellement bête de leur en avoir voulu pour quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas plus mérité de vivre que nous. Tellement injuste de notre part. Tout comme ce coup. La jeune fille, en se prenant le poing de ma sœur, venait de prouver que pardonner n'était pas si compliqué, parfois. On s'était senti tellement mal en réalisant notre erreur. Je me souviens encore de la panique de Liz alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas la trousse de secours. On s'était concertée longuement, peu après cet incident. On avait discuté de notre manière d'agir, on s'était remises en question. Et on avait conclu que notre manière d'agir n'était pas mal. Mais qu'elle ne correspondait pas du tout avec la vie que nous allions désormais mener. La jeune fille de NOT avait aussi dit qu'elle nous craignait, mais que plus que ça, elle nous admirait. Qu'elle nous trouvait cool et belles. Ces compliments avaient su nous toucher, parce que nous les avions rarement entendus, et que la dernière fois datait vraiment. Mais c'était aussi et surtout les mots de Master qui nous avait influencées "C'est endroit n'est pas le même que celui où vous viviez. Il n'y a plus besoin d'être méfiante ou ingrate envers tout le monde. Tout le monde voit les âmes des autres pour ce qu'elles sont vraiment. C'est comme ça que fonctionne Death City." Oui, qui dit nouveau départ, dit nouvelles résolutions. Notre manière d'agir avait alors bien changée, pour finir par devenir celle que nous avions aujourd'hui.  
C'est ainsi que nous avions finalement accepté d'être les armes du gamin relou (et gosse de riche en plus de ça) qui nous harcelait depuis qu'il nous avait sorti de la rue, Death The Kid. C'était à partir de là, que nous avions pu intégrer définitivement Shibusen, et que nous avions rencontré Maka, Soul, Tsubaki, Black*Star et tous les autres élèves et professeurs de Shibusen. C'était à partir de là que nous avions vécus toutes ces folles aventures à leurs côtés.  
Je repensai à la gamine que j'avais été. Une gamine pourrie gâtée, avec toujours sa sœur pour s'occuper d'elle, la gamine qui ne connaissait rien de la vie, encore moins que certaines filles qu'elles avaient par la suite méprisées. Et je repensai à celle que j'étais aujourd'hui. Je me surprenais parfois à comparer, et à penser que je ne regrettais pas d'avoir vécu dans la rue, malgré toutes les difficultés et sacrifices que cela avait impliqué. Surtout au vu du quotidien que nous vivons maintenant. Et lorsque je voyais Kid et ma sœur, je ne le regrettais plus du tout. Le jour où nous sommes tombées sur Kid restera éternellement gravé dans ma mémoire, comme le jour où nos vies ont définitivement basculé vers quelque chose de plus lumineux.  
Je jetai un coup d'œil à la fenêtre de ma chambre. De là, je pouvais aisément voir, en contrebas, dans le jardin du manoir de Kid, Liz et notre meister discuter, ma sœur rougissant légèrement. Enfin... Si je le voyais de là, nul doute que c'était pire de près... Soudain, mon cœur battit plus vite dans ma poitrine, et un grand sourire idiot et niais se dessina sur mon visage. Kid et Liz... S'embrassaient. Enfin. Enfin ! ENFIN !

-YEAAAAHHHHH ! Hurlai-je, si fort, qu'à travers la fenêtre, les deux tourtereaux se décollèrent et se tournèrent vers moi en me fusillant du regard et en rougissant.

Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit en riant. Ce jour aussi, j'allais m'en souvenir ! J'allais en plus avoir un nouveau sujet d'amusement. J'allais pouvoir les taquiner tant que je le voulais sur leur nouvelle relation ! Ce qui me permettrait de venger au passage Maka qui ne supportait plus les questions incessantes de Liz, qui ne cessait de demander à notre amie des détails sur la façon dont elle avait fini par sortir avec Soul. Quant à Tsubaki, dès que Liz lui posait une question sur le sujet, comment avait-elle fini par sortir avec Black*Star, elle se contentait de sourire et de partir dans ses rêveries, et Liz avait définitivement abandonné. Soul, lui, rougissait en se détournant et déclarant que ça ne regardait que lui, et Black*Star annonçait que Tsubaki avait juste fini par réaliser combien incroyable il était. Bref, dans les quatre cas, Liz rageait de ne jamais avoir ce qu'elle voulait, et moi j'éclatais de rire à chaque fois, tant par les réactions de mes amis, que par l'air dépité de ma sœur.  
Liz débarqua dans ma chambre, rouge comme une pivoine, et excitée comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle me connaissait, elle savait que je pouvais aussi être sérieuse et mature quand je le voulais bien, aussi elle me raconta tout dans les détails.  
Je lui souris en l'écoutant. Elle avait l'air si heureuse, que c'en était presque contagieux. Je me demandai malicieusement dans quel état j'allais retrouver Kid au dîner. Je n'allais pas me priver de les regarder sous tous leurs angles, juste pour les gêner. L'idée de les voir tout gênés et rouges m'arracha un sourire, que par chance -et pour sa malchance- ma sœur ne vit pas, trop occupée à parler à toute vitesse, paniquant en même temps qu'elle était ravie de cette nouvelle relation qui démarrait entre elle et notre meister. Lorsqu'elle repartit de ma chambre, je me tournai vers mon bureau, et m'y installai, pensive. Je sortis une feuille de papier rouge cerise, et commençai le pliage, méthodiquement. J'adorai faire des origamis. Bien que le plus souvent, je formais des animaux, telles que la girafe lors de l'examen écrit de la mort de Shibusen, ou même un chien que j'avais fait bien avant au Deathbuck's Cafe, je décidai de faire autre chose, pour une fois. Tous mes gestes étaient précis, mais mon esprit, lui, étaient ailleurs. Et tandis que ma feuille de papier, dans mes mains se transformait en un origami en forme de cœur en trois dimensions grâce aux nombreux pliages compliqués, je conclus que finalement, vu le regard pétillant et les joues rouges de ma sœur, vu son bonheur tout simplement, cela ne me ferait peut-être pas de mal de trouver rapidement mon âme-sœur amoureuse, moi aussi...

* * *

 _OUI PATTY CONNAÎT LE MOT "ESCLANDRE" ! XD_

 _Et voilà la fin de cet O-S marque également la fin de cette série d'O-S et la fin du dernier prologue de ma future fanfiction ! Encore une fois j'ai galéré au niveau du nombre de mots, et j'ai fini par parvenir à arriver aux 2000 mots visés. J'aime beaucoup les personnages de Liz et Patty, et je voulais vraiment tenter d'écrire quelque chose sur elles. Au final, l'O-S est plus centré sur Patty, puisqu'on n'explore que ses pensées, et pas du tout celles de sa sœur. J'ai également constaté que certaines personnes s'énervaient du fait que beaucoup considèrent Patty comme une gamine fan de girafe, alors que cette histoire de girafe n'a eu lieu qu'une seule fois, lors de l'examen écrit de la mort de Shibusen, ce qui est vrai. Je me suis rendue compte qu'on faisait de Patty une fan de girafe, alors qu'elle aime sans doute cet animal au même titre qu'un autre. Et cette histoire de chien en origami a vraiment lieu dans l'épisode 6 de Soul Eater Not, je me suis refait l'épisode en écrivant cet O-S, et j'ai été très surprise de voir ça, alors que je ne l'avais pas remarqué les deux premières fois que j'ai vu l'anime ! '_

 _J'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'idée d'une Patty en réalité mature, qui a pour hobby les origamis. Pourquoi pas ?_

 _Je pourrais toutefois comprendre si cela ne vous plait pas ! N'hésitez donc pas à me donner vos avis sur Patty, et sur l'O-S en général en commentaire !_

 _Sur ce, à la prochaine !_

 ** _By Tiphaine-Yushumi._**


	4. Chapitre 1

**_Et voilà mon premier chapitre ! Tsuki, la fille de Maka Albarn et Soul Eater Evans, rentre à Shibusen ! A la base, il devait se passer plus de choses, mais le chapitre commençait à être long, alors ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, bonne lecture ! ^^_**

* * *

 _ **P.D.V Normal :**_

Tsuki Albarn faisait aujourd'hui sa rentrée en tant que meister, dans le fameux institut de Shibusen. La fille de Maka Albarn et Soul Eater Evans, adolescente de 14 ans, aux longs cheveux blancs, attachés en une couettes sur le côté lui arrivant au bas de la taille, admirait pensivement de ses yeux verts menthe le panorama incroyable que lui offrait l'école, du haut de ses marches interminables. Elle était accoudée à une rambarde, sur la cour, en haut desdites marches de l'institut.

Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait toujours fait de ces marches un véritable défi, et avait toujours rêvé de les monter un jour, pour suivre le même chemin que ses parents. Ce matin-là, pourtant, elle n'y avait pas trop songé, préférant penser au moment où elle en aurait enfin terminé. Elle avait toujours trouvé le nombre de marches impressionnant, et souriait toujours lorsque ses parents lui disaient que c'était pour muscler les jambes des élèves. Plus jamais au grand jamais, elle ne prendrai ces marches à la légère, elle se le jurait solennellement.

Depuis qu'elle avait enfin fini son ascension, la jeune fille réfléchissait. Elle n'avait pas encore de partenaire, et entrait chez les NOT. Ses parents avaient plutôt pensé la faire passer directement chez les EAT étant donné l'entraînement qu'ils avaient donné à leur fille, mais la jeune manieuse, préférant ne pas se faire remarquer plus qu'elle n'allait l'être, avait refusé, prétextant vouloir faire les choses dans l'ordre, comme les autres. Ses parents avaient rapidement compris les raisons qui se cachaient derrière sa décision, et n'avait pas protesté, à son grand soulagement.

Puisqu'elle était fille de deux personnalités influentes de Shibusen, qui avaient tout de même sauvé le monde (avec leurs amis, soulignait souvent sa mère) les gens la regardaient souvent bizarrement, et l'enviaient ou la jalousaient parfois. Ou pire, l'appréciaient uniquement pour ça. Cela l'avait toujours mise mal l'aise, et elle préférait pour le moment se faire discrète, malgré sa nature démonstrative et émotive. Pour le moment, préoccupée par d'autres problèmes, elle se demandait comment elle allait trouver un partenaire. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui accorder sa longueur d' âme elle le savait. Si c'était quelqu'un de sympa avec qui elle pourrait s'entendre, ce serait encore mieux. Mais comment trouver une telle personne, et à quoi la reconnaître ? Ses parents lui avaient toujours dis qu'elle le saurait le moment venu, en voyant ladite personne. Mais elle en doutait un peu, quand même. Ce serait trop simple. Et pourtant lorsqu'elle repensait à comment ses parents s'étaient rencontrés, tout lui paraissait simple en effet.

Ayant le même talent que sa mère, -bien qu'encore très peu développé-, en ce qui concerne la capacité à voir les âmes, la jeune fille se demandait depuis un moment si en utilisant cette capacité, elle pourrait trouver le ou la partenaire idéal(e). Elle n'eut pas le temps d'essayer, qu'elle vit le gros des élèves pénétrer dans l'école, et les professeurs demander aux élèves restant de bien vouloir entrer, et décida de rentrer son tour. Se précipitant avec le sourire en direction de la salle réservée à l'accueil des nouveaux élèves de l' école, elle s'arrêta pourtant devant la porte grand ouverte, songeuse, en voyant le nombre d'élèves, plus important qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, dans la salle. Elle se concentra pour visualiser les âmes des personnes présentes dans la salle, et elle finit au bout d'un moment d'effort, par percevoir une âme qui serait adaptée la sienne. Mais alors qu'elle tentait de chercher à localiser cette âme, pourtant proche d'elle, une personne derrière elle la bouscula.

Surprise, la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs brisa sa concentration, et se retourna pour apostropher vertement celui qui l'avait poussée. Elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un garçon d'à peu près son âge, aux cheveux noirs, et aux yeux bleu foncé. Il avait un air nonchalant, bien que vaguement ennuyé, et expliqua la jeune fille que cela faisait trois fois qu'il lui demandait de se pousser, car elle bouchait l'accès de la salle depuis cinq bonnes minutes. S'excusant en rougissant, Tsuki pénétra dans la pièce, avant de s'écarter d'au moins deux mètres de l'entrée, laissant entrer son tour le jeune garçon. Elle se tourna ensuite vers une femme aux cheveux blonds et yeux bleu ciel qui avait un air la fois sévère et gentil. La femme lui demanda de décliner son nom, prénom, et de préciser si elle était une arme ou une meister.

-Tsuki Albarn, meister. Répondis la jeune fille sérieusement, avant de recevoir et d'accrocher le badge bleu ou on pouvait lire "meister", sur sa poitrine, et de se diriger vers le milieu de la pièce, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire. Trop distraite, elle n'entend pas le jeune homme se présenter mais comprend à son badge rouge où on peut lire "weapon" qu'il est une arme.

-Bien, tout le monde, je me présente, je suis le Professeur Hepburn.  
Tsuki réfléchit quelques instants, puis croit se souvenir que la jeune femme devant elle, est la partenaire d'une amie de sa mère, mais ne se souvient pas d'autres détails.

-Vous le savez déjà , mais vous êtes réunis ici parce que vous intégrez maintenant Shibusen, en tant que nouveaux élèves de la classe NOT. Parmi vous, se trouvent de futurs manieurs, ainsi que des armes. Et parmi les armes, se trouvent encore quelques-unes qui ne savent pas encore maîtriser totalement leurs aptitudes, mais ne vous inquiètez pas, vous êtes tous là pour apprendre ! Pour le moment, tout ce que vous avez faire, c'est de vous trouver un partenaire. Je rappelle qu'il s'agit ici d'une relation de partenariat, ce qui inclut un sentiment bien particulier qu'une arme et son meister doivent impérativement partager...  
"La confiance" pensa Tsuki. C'est l'exacte première leçon que ses parents lui ont appris, lorsqu'elle leur à annoncé qu'elle souhaitait devenir meister, comme sa mère et sa grand-mère avant elle.

-Assurez-vous que vous avez pleinement confiance envers la personne avec qui vous allez faire équipe, poursuivit le professeur Hepburn. Vous serez amenés à passer du temps avec cette personne, à apprendre à la connaître. Chaque année on nous rapporte des élèves qui ne comprennent visiblement pas cette règle, et qui se choisissent pour d'autres raisons, avant de comprendre qu'une résonnance d'âme est impossible, car les longueurs d'âmes ne peuvent s'accorder.  
La plupart des élèves, hochèrent la tête. Parmi eux se trouvaient Tsuki, le garçon de tout l'heure, ainsi que d'autres élèves. D'autres ricanaient au fond de la salle. Tsuki devina facilement qu'ils appartennaient à la catégorie que venait de leur décrire le professeur Hepburn, et soupira. Il y en aura encore d'autres cette année, apparemment.

-Mais pour que vous compreniez exactement la portée de ce que je viens de vous dire, je vais demander à des élèves plus expérimentés de vous faire une démonstration. Vous pouvez entrer ! Cria-t-elle en direction de la porte, qui s'ouvrit, laissant passer un adolescent d'environ 17 ans aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux violets, et une jeune fille qui avait l'air un peu plus jeune, et qui lui ressemblait énormément. Même couleur de cheveux, même couleur d'yeux. La jeune fille aux cheveux blancs déduisit qu'ils étaient frères et sœurs.

-Bien je vous présente Aaron et Elise Sizemore. Comme vous vous en doutez, ils sont frères et sœurs. Au début, ils refusaient de faire équipe ensemble, et voulaient trouver d'autres partenaires, mais ils se sont vite rendus compte qu'ils s'accordaient mieux ensemble, c'est pourquoi ils font à présent équipe.

-Enchantée, je suis Elise !  
-Et moi c'est Aaron !

Leur souriant, le professeur Hepburn, leur annonca :

-Vous pouvez y aller.

Aussitôt, la jeune adolescente se transforma, et prit rapidement la forme... d'une faux ?! Tsuki laissa échapper un hoquet de stupeur. Son père et son grand-père sont des armes prenant la forme de faux, et sa mère en est une moitié, sa grand-mère étant meister. Se reprenant, la jeune fille observa plus attentivement encore les deux jeunes gens qui commencèrent la démonstration. Les mouvements étaient rapides, précis, et amples. Tsuki, impresionnée, avait des étoiles dans les yeux. Lorsque les deux jeunes finirent, et qu'Elise se retransforma, retrouvant son apparence humaine, tout le monde applaudit, admiratifs, y compris le garçon qui avait bousculé Tsuki, abandonnant son air nonchalant, pour un air sincèrement impressionné, qui fit sourire malicieusement Tsuki.

Le professeur Hepburn reprit ensuite, après avoir remercié les deux élèves, et les avoir renvoyé leurs occupations :

-Au fait, je tenais faire une petite précision, qui peut-être, pourra vous aider dans le choix de votre partenaire. Il arrive, certains d'entre vous le savent sans doute, qu'un meister fasse équipe avec deux armes. C'est rare, mais cela arrive. Un autre cas, bien plus exceptionnel, est le cas de deux meisters pour une arme. Le concept n'est pas très répandu et ne s'observe que depuis que mon arme, Tsugumi Harudori, a décidé de faire équipe avec deux meisters, moi, ainsi que notre amie Meme Tatane, qui est aussi l'infirmière de Shibusen.

Tsuki comprit alors qu'elle avait eu raison. Le professeur Anya Hepurn, était l'une des deux meisters de l'amie de sa mère, Tsugumi Harudori. Sa mère lui en avait parlé, et d'après elle, elle l'avait déjà vue, mais lorsqu'elle était encore bébé et ne s'en souvenait donc pas. La jeune fille sourit, puis demanda, intriguée :

-Professeur Hepburn ! N'est-ce pas embêtant lors d'un combat, d' être deux meisters pour une seule arme ?  
-Bonne question, Tsuki, c'est ça ? En réalité, c'est là où je voulais en venir. Si les partenaires sont choisis de façon pertinente, alors on peux être deux meisters pour une arme, et se battre parfaitement bien, grâce aux longueurs d'âmes accordées. D'où l'importance du choix du partenaire.

Elle attendit un moment, laissant ses paroles emplies de sagesse nous atteindre, puis lâcha avec un sourire compatissant :

-Bien, je vous ai suffisamment embêtés avec cette histoire de choix. Passons maintenant à d'autres informations essentielles que vous devez savoir sur Shibusen. Bien sûr, vous avez tous pris connaissance du règlement via un dépliant sur l'école, ou même le site internet de l'école ? Demanda la professeur des NOT, avec un regard amusé, montrant qu'elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait très bien que très peu d' élèves prenait la peine de se préparer ne serait-ce qu'un minimum, la rentrée scolaire, dans quelque école que ce soit.

Tsuki se sentit coupable l'espace d'un instant, avant de réaliser qu'elle ne l'avait pas lu parce que ses parents lui avaient déjà expliqué tout ce qu'il y avait savoir, et même certaines choses qu'elle n'avait pas forcément à savoir maintenant, sa mère ayant tendance s'enflammer lorsqu'il s'agissait d'étaler son savoir, au grand désespoir de son père qui voyait alors sa fille et sa femme partir dans de très longues discussions, et se sentant toujours un peu seul dans ces cas-là...

La jeune femme blonde passa une bonne demi-heure exposer le règlement de Shibusen, tandis que la jeune meister aux cheveux blancs, se sentant peu concernée, laissait son esprit divaguer, pour tenter de retrouver l'âme de tout l'heure. Tsuki était persuadée que l'âme en question était celle d'une des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Mais alors qu'elle retrouvait seulement l'âme en question, au prix de quelques efforts, le professeur des NOT se rendit compte de l'inattention de son élève. Bien que celle-ci lui faisait à cet instant un peu penser Meme, sa partenaire meister, elle n'hésita pas rappeler à l'ordre la jeune fille, ayant reconnu son nom de famille et donc par là, son statut particulier, en la rabrouant :

-Mlle Albarn ! Ce n'est pas parce que vos parents, - à qui je voue un profond respect soit-dit en passant- ont joués un rôle important dans le sauvetage du monde que vous êtes dispensée d'écouter mon cours ! Que penseraient-ils s'ils vous voyaient en ce moment ?

La professeur n'était pas vraiment en colère en réalité, mais souhaitait montrer dès le premier jour à ses étudiants son autorité, pour ensuite gagner le respect de ses élèves. Lorsqu'elle les vit tous se tourner vers la jeune fille, et celle-ci paniquer en rougissant et tremblant, la meister blonde s'en voulut un peu. Mais bon, ce qui était fait était fait...

-Je-Je suis désolée ! S'excusa la jeune fille avec forces gestes gênés, sincèrement repentante.

La professeur, considérant que l'incident tait clos, toussota pour attirer l'attention des autres élèves qui n'avaient pas lâchés Tsuki des yeux, et reprit son cours. Lorsque celui-ci se termina, la professeur Hepburn lâcha plus joyeusement :

-Bien je vous ai assez ennuyés pour aujourd'hui, sur ce, je vous laisse faire connaissance dans l'établissement, n'hésitez pas visiter l'école, et discuter entre vous !

Et elle partit de la salle, laissant les étudiants seuls. Et ce que craignait Tsuki depuis qu'elle avait posé le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de Shibusen arriva. Plusieurs élèves sortirent de la pièce, certains discutant entre eux, mais d'autres, majoritairement des filles, lui demandèrent avec forces cris des détails sur cette histoire de parents qui auraient sauvé le monde. Tsuki ne savait pas réagir dans ce genre de moment. Elle ne put que bafouiller des inepties en rougissant, avant de parvenir à s'esquiver, et sortir de la salle, presqu'en courant. Soupirant de soulagement dans le couloir, elle s'élança dans les couloirs de Shibusen d'un pas rapide, mais en évitant de courir, car elle savait que c'était interdit, et elle ne voulait pas avoir d'autres remontrances le jour de sa rentrée. C'aurait pas été cool du tout.

Elle constatait qu'hélas Shibusen était bien le labyrinthe qu'elle s'était imaginé. Soupirant une nouvelle fois, elle fit le plein d'optimisme, et en souriant, continua de visiter l'école. Elle entra dans une tour en priant pour que son accès ne lui soit pas interdit, et commença à monter les escaliers en colimaçon de la tour, calmement. De toute façon, si c'était bien interdit de passer par ici, elle pourrait toujours expliquer qu'elle ne le savait pas, et qu'on ne le lui avait pas dit. Et puis, ils n'avaient qu'à mettre une pancarte aussi. Après un bon moment passé à monter ces escaliers, elle vit enfin un pallier. Elle hésita entre continuer à monter ou passer par la porte, mais lorsqu'elle vit l'extérieur travers la vitre sur le haut de la porte, elle décida de sortir prendre l'air. La tour était poussièreuse, et elle avait besoin d'air frais.

Elle sortit de la tour, et comprit qu'elle était sur le toit de Shibusen. Elle vit deux ou trois étudiants s'y ballader, et décida de s'y aventurer elle aussi. Souriant malicieusement en voyant les aiguilles rouges du bâtiment, elle décida de monter sur l'une d'entre elle. Elle était plutôt légère, elle ne risquait pas de la casser. Ses parents avaient toujours dit qu'elle était du genre casse-cou. Tsuki supposait que c'était vrai. Pourtant lorsqu'elle vit quelques fissures sur l'aiguille, elle recula un peu de la pointe. Tomber du haut d'une des aiguilles de Shibusen et se rompre le coup son premier jour n'aurait pas été cool non plus, elle devait l'admettre. Après cette pensée, Tsuki se souvint de la raison qui l'avait amenée monter sur l'aiguille. Etant placée au-dessus de la majorité des étudiants de Shibusen, elle allait ainsi pouvoir utiliser plus facilement sa capacité de détection d' âmes, et retrouver enfin cette fichue âme qu'elle n'avait pas pu trouver tout à l'heure, dérangée par le professeur Hepburn.

Fermant les yeux, elle commença à se concentrer, quand...  
Une voix s'éleva derrière elle :

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ?

Reconnaissant la voix du garçon de tout l'heure, elle se retourna et bien qu'un peu frustrée d'être une nouvelle fois interrompue, elle lui sourit et lui répondit :

-Oh, je réfléchissais.

Le jeune homme, d'un air nonchalant que Tsuki supposa être en fait habituel, poursuivit :

-Lorsque mon père était étudiant ici, il avait l'habitude de se poster ici et de faire son show. Tu sais, mes parents aussi ont joués des rôles importants dans l'Histoire !

Le jeune homme ne semblait pas prétentieux, simplement fier de ses parents. Tsuki le comprenait.

-Ah oui ? Comment s'appellent-ils ?  
-Black*Star et Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.

Tsuki écarquilla les yeux. Leurs parents étaient amis ?!

-Mes parents sont Maka Albarn et Soul Eater Evans !

L'autre écarquilla à son tour les yeux, surpris, avant d' éclater de rire.

-Comment est-ce que ça se fait qu'on ne se soit jamais vu ? On a le même âge peu près en plus !  
-Ca doit être parce que mes parents ont déménagés peu après ma naissance, parce que l'appartement devenait trop petit. Et comme mes parents voulaient voir du pays, on s'est installés en dehors de Death City. Je suis revenue dans cette ville récemment pour étudier à Shibusen, en tant que meister.  
-C'est dingue, ma mère m'avait effectivement parlé de tes parents, et sans doute de toi, mais je ne m'en souviens pas.  
-Pareil pour moi !  
-Et donc, tu r fléchissais à quoi, sur cette aiguille mythique ?

La jeune manieuse éclata de rire, avant de répondre avec un grand sourire :

-En fait, je suis venue ici pour chercher une longueur d'âme qui conviendrait à la mienne. Comme ma mère je possède la capacité voir les âmes, même si je ne suis pas très douée pour le moment...  
-Oh, excuse-moi, je t'ai dérangée ! Fit le jeune homme, en reculant d'un pas.

Tsuki secoua la t te en souriant, et répondit :

-Oh, je pense que je n'ai plus besoin de cette technique, car je pense l'avoir déjà trouvée !

Elle tendit sa main vers le garçon, et accentuant son sourire, lui demanda :

-Je m'appelle Tsuki Albarn, nouvelle meister à Shibusen. Veux-tu être mon arme ?

Le garçon fut d'abord surpris, puis répondit son sourire et lui dit son tour :

-Moi c'est Hoshi Nakatsukasa, nouvelle arme Shibusen. Oui, je veux être ton partenaire !

Et il serra la jeune fille en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Celle-ci savait qu'elle venait de faire le bon choix. Elle n'avait pas pu localiser l'âme qui correspondait la sienne, mais elle était certaine qu'il s'agissait de celle de Hoshi.

* * *

 ** _Et voilà, c'est fini ! ^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à commenter, pour me dire ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas, et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !_**

 ** _A la prochaine ! ^^_**


End file.
